cbnanoblockfandomcom-20200213-history
Wand of Equal Trade
The Wand of Equal Trade is used to exchange one type of block in the world with another in your inventory. Compared to simply breaking the blocks and collecting drops in the usual way, it offers a number of advantages: it is very quick, exchanging doze ns of blocks in the space of a few seconds if used on a broad expanse; it instantly replaces the target blocks, so when used at your feet it has no chance of dumping you into a long fall, or lava (so long as you don't use a physics-enabled block such as gravel, which would instantly fall - the wand does count as a block update and so gravity will be checked); and so long as you have inventory space, the drops are placed directly in your inventory, rather than needing to be collected, so they will not wind up out of reach, in lava, or simply missed. Before it can be used to collect blocks, it must first have the replacement block selected by sneak-right-clicking on it in the world. For example, if you wish to use cobblestone as your replacement block, you must sneak-right-click with the wand on a placed block of cobblestone (solid stone will not do); if you wish to use dirt, you must click on dirt, not grass; and so on. Once a block is selected, an icon of it will appear above the hotbar whenever the wand is being held. Left-clicking will then replace a single target block, while right-clicking will replace blocks within a substantial radius, provided they are all exposed to a space that the player could walk through (open air, water, cobwebs, vines, and so on). If there is not enough room in your inventory to hold all the drops, the remainder will be dumped in the world as though the blocks were broken in the usual way. Although the wand will allow you to select nonsolid blocks, it will not function, even if the requirements for placing that block are met - for example, you cannot place a ladder, select it, and then replace the vines running up a jungle tree with ladders (nor vice versa). The wand will replace nonsolid blocks with solid blocks. You can't place warded stones with the Wand of Equal Trade. Here's a video that explains the Wand of Equal Trade: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iF6mprCmOFI Advanced Uses This wand is most useful with stretches of blocks that extend into hard-to-reach places, either open space or otherwise dangerous. It is extremely useful when collecting obsidian. Pour water over a lava lake, have a common block like cobblestone selected and in your inventory, and collect entire stacks of obsidian quickly and safely. Then, if you so desire, you can mine out the just-placed cobblestone to expose the next layer, let the water solidify any lava thus exposed, and repeat the process with the cobblestone that you just reclaimed. It can also be used to collect blocks on the ceiling which might be tedious to reach, so long as you can get high enough to touch one of them with the wand. This also does not risk dumping gravel, sand, or anything else susceptible to gravity on your head, though it may leave additional layers of valuable blocks hidden which would be revealed by normal excavation. In addition, the wand has several uses for efficient mining. If you choose the block to be replaced as a flower, you can replace large amounts of stone with flowers, get your flowers back, and get all the drops to continue mining out caves at a time. However, it can prove difficult to find enough flowers to use this trick, and wears down your wand quickly. It may also be used for purely cosmetic purposes. If, for instance, you have excavated a home into the stone, and plugged some gaps with cobblestone or some other building material, the wand will allow you to replace the gap-filler materials once you have obtained sufficient quantities of solid stone blocks, and it will do so without error, and without breaking any torches, doors, or other things currently in place. However, take care not to have the wand in hand when attempting to interact with a block, as the wand will do its work on doors (only the block clicked will be replaced), buttons, levers, and so on. Blocks that present a GUI may or may not be safe; chests are (empty or full), while crafting tables will get replaced. Drops are determined as though the blocks were broken normally. It cannot be used to reclaim glass blocks or glass panes without breaking them, solid stone will yield cobblestone, grass will yield dirt, and so on. Using the wand on redstone ore will yield loose redstone, not a block of ore, so it does not provide a way to boost your yield by feeding it to the Thermal Expansion pulverizer. The wand cannot receive a Silk Touch enchantment. Statistics The Wand of Equal Trade has 1500 durability and consumes one point of durability for each block it converts. If it has the Charging enchantment, it consumes 1 vis every few seconds to repair 4 points of durability. It therefore requires 375 Vis to fully restore. Thaumonomicon Entry You have successfully adapted the enchantment on an apprentice wand. You can use it to trade dozens of blocks in the world with some you are carrying. You must first choose the block you wish to change other blocks into by sneaking and right clicking on the desired block. When you then left-click on another block it will turn into the target block. Right clicking will transform a whole swathe of blocks. You must be carrying enough target blocks, and the transformed blocks will replace them in your inventory. Only blocks with at least one face adjacent to open air or non-solid blocks will be transformed. Research Details Required Research: Unified Thaumic Field Theory 8 Permutatio 8 Instrumentum 8 Praecantatio Crafting The Wand of Equal Trade requires three Shards and a Wand of the Apprentice to be crafted at an Infusion Altar along with 50 vis. It also requires four Instrumentum and 16 Permutatio Essentia.